Drop From the Heavens
by Emy-022
Summary: When a good looking girl drops into Blood Gulch for the reds, no one seems to focus, especially simmons... SimmonsxOC review... first fic in a while.. gotta see if im up to snuff!
1. Baseball And

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! XD Last time, I tried to get one under my belt, but it wasn't working, so I took a year or so off and just got some ideas down, and this is my creation! YAY! I was pretty excited for this one, cuz I like putting in humor, and a bunch of romance.

1. Baseball and…

**S**immons leaned back in his favorite chair. It wasn't too hard, but not too plushy. He sighed, lost in thought.

_Man, I wish there was just _one_ girl that would maybe consider me more than a friend. Well, a friend that's actually kind of intelligent._

As he kept thinking about what he wished, more and more he realized that his wishes weren't going to come true anytime soon. He then sat back up and looked to his desk. Feeling rather music deprived, he turned on his computer, went to iTunes, and turned on some music. He recognized the song, and before he knew it, he was singing along.

_"Break, away from everybody,_

_ Break, away from everything,_

_ If you can't stand the way this place is,_

_ Take yourself to higher places."_

After the song ended, he didn't feel like listening anymore, and turned the music off. _I'm so indecisive, _he thought. Simmons got up and left his room, down the hall and into the rec room to find Grif.

As he suspected, Grif was on the couch, snoring away with the tv on the sports channel. Simmons saw that it was baseball season once again, and he checked the score and _who _was actually playing. Mariners vs. Mets, 3-0 at the bottom of the 7th. He stood there for a bit, and watched the inning. There was two people in scoring position, and with two outs, and a full count, the batter hit a three run homer to tie the score. Simmons smiled. He always was a Mets fan.

He then concentrated on waking Grif up. Simmons poked him in the arm.

"Grif, wake up," he said.

"Why?" came a response.

"'Cause, I wanna talk to you," Simmons replied.

"Who's winning, and where's Donut?" Grif asked sleepily.

"Tied at three at the bottom of the seventh, and I don't know."

Grif opened his eyes. "Oh, okay," he said. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. "What's up?" he asked.

"You're my friend, right Grif?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah man," Grif started. "Wait, this isn't any flamer stuff right?"

Simmons chuckled. "No, nothing like that."

Grif sighed with relief.

"It's just; I have this feeling that we'll never see a girl when we're here."

Grif smiled. "Don't worry man; I'm sure you'll find her." He stood up and patted Simmons on the back while going to the fridge that was on the other side of the room.

"I mean," he said, opening the fridge. "Even if we don't-"

The ground shuddered, knocking Grif to the floor and Simmons into the couch, which flipped over. Grif shakily got to his feet, totally confused.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know, but get this couch off of me. I'm pinned, and can't get up," Simmons replied, though it was partially muffled since he was under a couch.

Grif looked to the upside down piece of furniture. "Oh, right." He ran over and easily flipped the couch, freeing Simmons. He stood up and ran to the nearest window. He couldn't see much, but he spotted a trail of smoke flowing towards the sky. Simmons whirled around to Grif.

"Come on, we should go look at that," he suggested.

"Yeah, but what about Sarge?" Grif asked.

"Damn, oh well, we'll tell him when we come back."

"Alright."

The two guys decided to ditch the armor for today, and instead got into casual fatigues for the weather. They headed out the door, and to the strange smoke site. Grif briefly protested that they walk instead of taking the Warthog, but then agreed with Simmons that they needed the exercise for today. Simmons suddenly felt paranoid about not being in his armor, but he remembered the truce between the Blues and Reds in this canyon, so he felt a little relieved.

They reached the source of the smoke, and found a drop pod. Simmons looked at it closer and found out that it resembled an HEV or Human Entry Vehicle: the kind that ODSTs used during the Human-Covenant War. He became confused, but saw movement inside the drop pod. He instantly became alert, and drew his magnum that he always carried. Simmons saw in his peripheral vision that Grif did the same. Simmons was slightly surprised that Grif _remembered _his pistol, but pushed that thought aside.

The door of the pod flew open and the occupant stepped out. Simmons eyes widened and he dropped his pistol, with Grif following suit. Both of their jaws dropped.

**A/N: well here's the first one! Hope you like it! I have another chapter done, but I wanna see what kind of reviews I get before I post the next one. So, review, review, review! :D Till next time! ~Emy022~**


	2. New Recruit and Blank Stares

**Whoa… I mean WHOA! This is frikkin sweet! So lovin the reviews so far, and can't wait for more! Well, here's the next chapter that I promised… *squee!* I'm so happy! XD**

2. New Recruit and Blank Stares…

"Hi," she said with a kind smile on her face.

"Hi," replied Simmons after a moment. He could tell that he had really red cheeks, and was embarrassed by it.

"Are you guys on the red team? I'm supposed to report to whoever's in charge," she said.

"Yeah," Grif cut in. "But Sarge is in the base still, come on, we'll show you."

"That's Grif by the way," Simmons finally answered. "I'm um, Simmons."

The girl smiled. "I'm Elena," she replied.

All three made small talk on the way back to base, and Elena felt more and more comfortable talking with these new faces. She quickly reached back and tightened her ponytail, and quickly became frustrated when a lock of her wavy brown hair fell in front of her deep blue eyes. She huffed.

"What's up?" Simmons asked.

She looked at him, and her expression softened. She thought he was so cute when he asked questions and got all red in the face.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just rebellious hair," she replied. She smiled to make her expression mask convincing.

"Oh, okay."

About five minutes later, Elena, Simmons, and Grif made it back to the base. They went to the rec room, where Grif left to go get Sarge. Simmons had one question on his mind at the time.

"So, Elena." He started. "What do you do? I mean, like, it's not everyday they send someone new here." He tried to laugh, but it made him feel stupid.

"I'm an agent for the Red Team, and now I'm here for re-assignment. Well, for now," she replied.

"Nice, that's pretty cool."

"I guess so."

Simmons got confused.

"I heard that you guys can kill a guy like a million different ways."

Elena nodded. "Yep."

"Are you from the special division?"

She paused. "Yes," she said slowly. "But don't tell anyone. It's classified."

"Of course," Simmons replied quickly.

Elena smiled.

Sarge walked in then, and Elena was all business. Simmons tried to make it look like nothing was wrong and everything was fine, but when Sarge asked what was wrong, he just excused himself to his room.

Simmons lay on his bed for what seemed like hours. His thoughts were of Elena. Oh, how beautiful she was, with her long hair, and her kind blue eyes. Sure, she was a little shorter than him, but he wouldn't mind.

"_Tonight, we start the fire. Tonight, we break away," _Simmons sang to himself. For some reason, he couldn't get the song out of his head. It bothered him.

"_Break, away from everybody," _a voice sang. Simmons shot up from his bed.

"_Break away from everything," _he sang back.

"_If you can't stand the way this place is."_

_ "Take yourself to higher places," _Simmons finished.

He heard giggling, and he went to the door and opened it. Elena stood there, cheeks red as can be, smiling. Her teeth glistened against the light, and dazzled Simmons for a moment.

"Hi," she said. "I'm sorry, I just heard you when I passed the door, and I thought I would join in for a moment. I didn't know you would answer, I thought…." she trailed off. "Oh my God, I'm rambling. Geez, I'm not good at this."

Simmons smiled, dazzling Elena for a moment as well.

"It's fine, don't worry," he said assuringly.

Elena blushed again, and then looked to her arms, which were laden with uniforms and other necessities.

"Do you want help? That looks like a lot," asked Simmons.

Elena nodded. "I'd love that."

He took over half of the stack, and followed her to her room. He made a mental note of where it was, just in case. He stepped inside, and kind of stood there for a moment.

"You can just put those on my bed," Elena said without turning to him.

"Mkay," Simmons said, and gently put the clothes on the bed.

"Thanks so much, I appreciate it."

Simmons was just about to reply, when Elena's com started beeping. He smiled slightly.

"See you later," he said while leaving.

"Yeah, see ya," she replied.

He walked down the hall thinking to himself. He caught a little of her conversation with whoever was on the other line.

"Yeah, he's really cute, and helpful. No. Yes." She giggled. "Yes, I like him, but I don't want to right now. Whatever, I don't think he likes me. His name? Simmons. I think it's cute."

Simmons's eyes widened, and bolted down the hallway into his room. He went to his room pager, and quickly dialed Grif's room.

"What?" came the usual reply.

"Grif, you have to get down here, pronto," Simmons said.

"Is it about that Elena girl?" he asked.

"Maybe, get your ass over here."

Grif sighed. "Fine, I'll be there."

Simmons felt himself turning red from embarrassment, and happiness. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips, and as soon as Grif waltzed into his room, he couldn't contain himself. Simmons started laughing, and Grif hastily shut the door.

**A/N: Another chapter done, and I'm super tired right now. XD I had a ton, and I mean a TON of hits and I'm super happy about that! Maybe I'll keep this one! :D But, sad face, I won't be able to whip up another chapter for a while since I have to do an English project and I have this federal test thingy… so it won't be up until prolly next week…. So on that note, I shall depart… Till next time! ~Emy~**


	3. Car Maintenance and Surprise Appearances

**Oh, my gawd it's been too long for update spans! I am so sorry… testing got in the way, then school, then this and that and the other thing… I'm not sure if this is short but oh well! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's RvB related, except maybe Elena, but that's it… I swear! **

3. Car Maintenance and Sudden Appearances…

The next few days went without incident, except that Simmons kept stealing glances at Elena at regular intervals. Simmons wasn't really sure of what to do with a girl, especially a girl that he _liked. _He wanted to ask her out so bad, but whenever Elena started talking to him, his cheeks would turn red, and he'd suddenly become shy and not say anything. It left a lot of awkward silences, and Simmons was determined to change that.

One day, Simmons was working on the warthog, getting covered in grease and not accomplishing anything. He sighed in frustration, and tried desperately to get a bolt tighter with his greasy wrench. He suddenly smelled something sweet, and paused for a moment. Thinking it was her, he straightened, and promptly smacked his head on the hood of the warthog.

Cursing silently and rubbing his head, he eased himself out from under the hood to find the face of…

Grif. With donuts.

"God dammit Grif!" he exclaimed.

"Jesus! I didn't even say anything! How'd you know?" Grif asked.

Simmons looked to the box of donuts, which caused Grif to look down too.

"Oh," he said.

Simmons glared. Grif gave an apologetic look, then moved the box towards Simmons.

"Want one?" he asked as he took a bite of his own.

Simmons shook his head.

"It's got spriiiiiiinklessss!"

Again, Simmons shook his head.

"Well good," he said as he moved it away. "'Cause even if you said yea, I wouldn't give you one anyway."

Simmons rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So," Grif continued. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"I don't know, probably upstairs. I haven't seen her in a while."

Grif nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to see if you wanted any help, but it looks like you fixed the dent in the hood. I'll be upstairs, watching the next baseball game and eating these donuts. See ya later."

Simmons watched him leave, and was silent. He turned around to try again with the stupid bolt when Elena suddenly appeared behind him. He jumped back in surprise and gasped.

She stood, leaning against the warthog with a smile on her face.

"Having fun?" she asked.

He smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Oh, come on. You're being all quiet again. That, and you're covered in grease."

He looked down at himself.

"Yeah," he said, sighing. "It's all because of this."

He plucked the bolt from its place and held it up.

Elena took it and studied both it and the hole it was intended for. She looked back and forth for a moment, and she handed it back to him.

"Bolt's too big," she said.

He raised an eyebrow, and examined it for himself.

"Dammit," he said. "I thought so, I just wasn't sure."

He went to his toolbox, and found a smaller bolt. He tried once more to fit it in the hole, and it went in perfectly. He smiled and checked the rest of the parts. Satisfied, he closed the hood, and turned to Elena.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she replied, smiling.

Turning away, she went upstairs. Feeling confident with himself, but also feeling totally gross, he followed. Deciding he really needed a shower, or just a quick uniform change, he headed to his room. He passed by Grif, already asleep on the couch with the box of donuts on his gut. Momentarily disgusted by the image, he rolled his eyes and kept walking.

As he went into his room, he made the choice to just change uniforms and not take a shower yet. He had more things to do anyway.

He went into the kitchen to find a Mountain Dew, and found Elena in the fridge, pulling out one for herself. She looked over, smiled slightly, and handed hers over.

"Here, take it," she said.

"Is it the last one?" Simmons asked.

"Nope."

He took it. She got another one out and opened the bottle. She took a tentative sip, and sighed slightly.

"Did you catch the score of the game?" she asked, making quick small talk.

"No, I couldn't take Grif snoring so loudly. I got outta there kinda fast."

She giggled. "Nice," she replied. "That guy snores so loud, I'm not sure what can top that."

He smiled. "It's pretty loud."

She paused for a moment, caught up in a thought.

"What else do you have to do today?" she asked suddenly.

Simmons was taken aback by this. He was mentally fighting his cheek color, and eventually won out.

"Well, I was planning on cleaning my gun from the last shoot, but I can put that on hold for a while," he said. "Why, what's up?"

"I saw another base on the other side of the canyon. Is there anyone over there?"

"Just the Blues, but there isn't many of them."

"Can you take me over there?" she asked.

Simmons thought for a moment. He finally said after a while "Sure, now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's hop in the jeep I just fixed and we'll go."

She smiled. "Okay."

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter done, and I feel LOADS better! I've been thinking of a good start to this one, and I kept coming up with nothing. Next chap will consist of Blue guys, and Elena gets to show off her awesome skills that kill… lolz Till next time! ~Emy~**


	4. Surprise Meetings and Lots of Confusion

**Yay! This chap took a little bit, since my original mission was to get it done by this past weekend, but hey, I got it done! :) Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RvB, or any of its characters… except Elena... :D**

4. Surprise Meetings and Lots of Confusion…

The ride to the Blue base was filled with music, and both Elena and Simmons were singing along to every song that came on the radio. They even sang in harmony in the most random of moments. After every song, they'd start laughing and poke fun at each other.

The Blue base loomed nearer, and Simmons tensed automatically. He looked over at Elena, and saw that she was perfectly composed. He envied her for emotion control like that.

The warthog came to a stop on the sand, and they both hopped out. Simmons felt for his pistol holster, but found nothing. He momentarily panicked, until he realized that he left it in the base.

On his desk. How dumb.

He came up to the front ramp, and rang the doorbell. He checked behind him to make sure Elena was still there. She was; just kind of chilling out till the Blues showed up.

"Who's there?" a voice shouted.

"Simmons and our new agent, Elena," he responded.

"Just a minute," the voice called.

Simmons sighed, and looked to Elena. She shrugged.

A few minutes passed, and Caboose came down the ramp. His uniform was remarkably like Simmons's, except his had blue mixed with his camo, instead of red.

"Hi," he said tentatively.

"Hey, where's Church?" Simmons asked.

"Uhh, he's out. Getting groceries."

"Okay, well, this is Elena. Elena, Caboose."

"Hi," she said. Caboose nodded.

"How 'bout Tucker?" asked Simmons.

He didn't need an answer, because there was a huge _smack! _followed by a groan. Simmons whirled around to find Tucker on the ground, clutching his stomach. He looked to Elena and noticed that she had her fists clenched. She looked to him, her eyes wild with anger, but they immediately softened. She turned back to Tucker.

"For future reference, don't ever sneak up on me again," she said angrily.

Tucker nodded vigorously. He looked over past Caboose and saw Church. He had two grocery bags in each arm, and a shocked look came over his face. He dropped the bags, and stood there, aghast.

The next thing Simmons knew, Elena was over by Church in blinding speed, and punched him in the face. Church fell to the ground, and Elena pounced on top of him, throwing punch after punch in any part of face that he didn't cover.

After punch number four, Church eventually kicked her off of him, and sprang up. Simmons looked at him, and winced as he now wore a black eye and a split lip. He then glanced over at Elena, and saw nothing but rage and fury in her eyes. They started to circle each other, and Church leapt first. He grabbed Elena and kicked her as hard as he could, launching her about five feet in the air and fifteen feet away.

Simmons took this as his cue. He sprinted over and tackled Church. Church was caught by surprise and gave a little grunt of fright.

"What the hell?" he asked in surprise. He tried rolling over to get Simmons off of him, but it was proved useless. Simmons had him pinned.

"Get off me!" Church yelled.

Simmons looked up to Elena. She nodded, and he got up. Church got up shakily and glared at Simmons before turning on Elena.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"I was ordered here. Why are you here?" she responded icily.

"Same as you, I was ordered."

Elena huffed, and Simmons grew confused.

"Wait, hang on," he said. "What's going on here?"

Elena gave a sideways glance at him. "Church and I have known each other for a long time," she said. "We were even friends at one point, then he decided to run off with Ali and ruin everything!"

"I didn't ruin everything!" Church yelled back. "I asked you if it was okay, and you said 'yeah that's totally fine' so I moved out and went to live with Tex!"

"You guys lived together?" Simmons asked, now truly lost.

"We were in college," Elena answered. "We had a co-ed dorm room, and we got along great. Then Allison showed up. She was my best friend, and I thought that it would be cool if she and Church were friends too. I introduced him to her, and right away I regretted it. They hooked up all the time, and they made it official a week after they met."

"That's 'cause back then, we were meant to be!" Church replied. "And I thank you for introducing me to her. Without you, I wouldn't be here while she was somewhere that I don't know doing things with someone else." His expression turned smug and sarcastic.

Simmons looked once again into Elena's eyes, and saw anger flash in them. Knowing this wouldn't end good, he took her arm and started leading her away. Behind his back, he heard Elena growl "This isn't over."

"Sure, whatever," came Church's reply.

It was another five feet to the jeep, when all of a sudden, Elena's hand grabbed Simmons's. Feeling surprised, he looked over at her. She wore a weary expression, but smiled none-the-less. He squeezed her hand, silently letting her know it would be okay.

"Can you take me back?" she asked.

He smiled. "Sure," he responded.

"I can't deal with him right now. I just wanna kill him."

"Well don't yet; maybe we can steal one of Grif's donuts and catch the rest of that baseball game."

She looked over at him, momentarily disgusted, but after she thought about it, she smiled.

"Sure," she said. "As long as we kick Grif off the couch."

"I don't wanna really wake him."

"Who said anything about waking him? I was thinking we just push him off and steal the couch and donuts." She grinned evilly.

Simmons chuckled. "Sure. Let's do it."

**A/N: Well, do you like it? O, and guess what? I've got another fic coming up, but it needs to be tweaked a little bit, and given a title and summary, but if you guys like Band of Brothers, that's where it will be! Hopefully you'll like it, I wrote most of it during school, and have about six chapters done. Like I said, it's going to be going through major editing and tweaking and rearranging, but it'll look good! :D Till next time! ~Emy~**


	5. THUMP!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the long wait… again… Geesh I'm bad at this! Hopefully you'll like this kind of short chapter. Oh, and I'm totally loving the reviews that I've been getting and I hope to see more! :D Enjoy! **

5. _THUMP!..._

It wasn't long before Elena and Simmons made it back to Red Base. Much to Simmons's dislike, the ride was mostly silent, but he figured that Elena was still a little furious. He glanced over at her, and noticed that she was watching the scenery blur past. He drove on. The silence was eating at him.

"Hey," he started.

She looked at him.

"Sup?" she replied.

"Mind if I put some music on?"

She shook her head. "That's fine." She went back to looking out to the scenery.

He flicked on the radio, and instantly recognized the song. He began to sing along quietly.

"_Time to change has come and gone."_

Elena looked over, and smiled.

"_Watched your fears become your God."_

Simmons was surprised that she knew the song. Most people wouldn't even know which century it came from. His eyes met hers briefly and smiled. Elena instantly returned it, and they both sang the lyrics in perfect harmony.

The song soon ended, but it didn't stop the two of them from laughing. They gave each other a look that induced more laughing.

They soon pulled back into Red Base, and both hopped out of the jeep. As Simmons was just about to start up the stairs, Elena's hand suddenly grabbed his. He looked back to her, and saw her smiling.

"Do you mind it?" she asked sweetly.

Simmons's smile grew. "Not at all."

They ran upstairs hand in hand and found that Grif had not moved an inch. They exchanged looks of surprise, and the two of them grinned evilly. Elena went first, sneaking up closely to Grif's head, while Simmons went to his other side by his feet. He nodded to her, and she carefully lifted the box of donuts off his gut, and set them on a nearby table.

Simmons was busy keeping his laughter in, but was failing epically, and soon snorts started coming.

Elena then climbed on top of the couch and scooted over to the middle cushion. She put her feet behind Grif, but suddenly stopped. Grif rolled over on the lower section, so that his back was to her.

"Awesome," she whispered.

Elena mustered all the strength she thought she'd need, and pushed as hard as she could until Grif rolled off the couch, and landed with a fairly loud _THUMP! _

Simmons then jumped on the closest end of the couch next to her, just as Grif woke with a start and looked around.

"What the- oh you assholes!" he yelled.

"Whew!" Elena replied. "I thought you'd never stop snoring."

"Yeah, Jesus, you coulda waken up Sarge from his nap you were so loud," Simmons chimed in.

"I was here first guys!" Grif whined.

"Yeah, until we wanted the couch," Simmons said. "Now you're first on the floor. Happy? No one's been first there."

"No way. Remember the first time we slept here? You were the first one to fall out of bed onto the floor!"

Simmons sighed. "Who cares anyway? All I know is that we have the couch and you don't. I think it's a win-win situation here. I get to finally relax and you have to actually _do _something."

Elena picked up the donut box. "Want one?" she asked Simmons.

"Why yes I do," he said as he plucked one out. "Mmmm… sprinkles."

"What ever guys," Grif said. "I've got better places to sleep anyway. See ya."

They watched him leave, and Elena sighed with content. Simmons put his arm around her, and she cuddled up next to him. Simmons didn't really pay attention to the game; instead he let his mind wander for a while.

Elena, on the other hand, was starting to get nervous. She hoped that he wouldn't notice, but she decided to take the initiative.

Simmons was just starting to think about what he needed to do tomorrow when he heard Elena speak up.

"Simmons?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

She sat up, facing him. He turned slightly to face her as well.

"Don't move."

He arched an eyebrow, but nodded.

"And close your eyes."

He smiled, but obeyed. He heard movement coming from her, but didn't pay any mind to it, until Elena's lips met his.

**A/N: Muahahahahahaaa! Cliffhanger! Well, not really but finally, right? I've even been waiting for them to smooch! Hahaha… Don't know when I'll get another chap in, since my finals are coming up soon, but I will definitely try… or just write after my exams lol :D… Please review, review, review! I LOVE THEM! XD Till next time! ~Emy~**


	6. You Did WHAT!

** I'm so sorry my lovelies! My excuses don't cut it this time. I literally ran out of go juice, until I noticed that a few days ago someone added this story to their Favorites List, and I said to myself: I'm gonna fight through this writer's block and get a chapter posted! This may be short, but it will set me up for the next one!**

**Enjoy! :D**

6. You Did WHAT?...

Simmons was overwhelmed with emotion, but mostly confusion. Why would a girl this pretty kiss a nerdy guy like him?

She pulled back, and bit her lip a little. She looked up at him. He looked ahead, deep in thought, then came back to reality and met her eyes. He smiled, which she instantly returned.

"All I can say is…" he said. "Wow."

Her smile grew wider.

"Nice," she said.

Simmons looked behind her, and his eyes widened with fear. His jaw slackened, and almost hit the floor. His fear of Sarge walking in on that moment instantly vanished when he saw…

Donut.

Staring at both Simmons and Elena.

With a smile.

"Awwww…" he said. "Isn't that cute?"

"What's cute?" came another voice. "Is it something with lace? Because if it is, I swear I'm going to burn it."

"Nope, just Simmons and the new girl kissing," Donut replied with a childish grin on his face.

"He did WHAT?" came the voice. Simmons heard a set of pounding footsteps to find…

Grif.

"No way," he said in disbelief.

"Yeah-huh. I just saw it."

Simmons instantly turned red at the comment, and looked away. He heard a giggle come from Elena, and she too was blushing.

"No. Freaking. Way." Grif said.

"I swear! Just saw them. Kissing. On the lips."

"I want proof! Do it again!"

Elena bounded off the couch in one move and was on Grif in an instant. She somehow managed to take a couple steps on the wall to get behind Grif in a chokehold. This brought Grif to his knees as she tightened her grip on her arm.

"Do you _really_ need proof?" she growled.

Grif, turning red at the moment, made a noise that Elena interpreted as a "no".

She released him, and he rolled on the floor away from her as he attempted to get his lungs working again. She looked up to Simmons and went to the fridge.

"Want a drink?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Nah," he replied calmly. Instead, he got up and went over to his orange friend and nudged him with his foot.

"You just got your ass kicked by a girl. Twice. In, like, five minutes," he said with a smirk.

"Up yours," came Grif's reply.

"At least I'm well protected."

Simmons gave a final look to Elena, smiled, then walked down the hall to his room. After checking the time again, he decided he needed some sleep. Maybe a few hours will clear up the temporary fuzziness in his mind.

He went to sleep with Elena on his mind. He smiled when she carried over into his dreams.

**A/N: Well? I know… it's short, but like I said, this'll get me going on the next one. Give me my reviews and I will crank out another chapter for you lovelies! :D**

**Till next time! :D**


End file.
